


Awake

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Finn awakes for the first time after his fight with Kylo Ren.





	Awake

Poe’s heart caught in his throat- Finn’s awake! He ran through the halls towards the medbay, Finn sat awake on his bed and Poe threw himself into the chair next to him, taking his hand. “Oh- hi Poe!” he said, eyebrows raising at the sudden contact.

“I was so worried about you.” Poe said, shifting onto Finn’s bed beside him.

Finn could feel the heat flushing his cheeks, “You were?”

“Oh yea- you don’t even know! I- I love you!”

Finn’s hand came up to Poe’s neck, “Kiss me Poe Dameron.” he whispered.

And they kissed, lips soft upon lips.


End file.
